


we found our roads

by avenir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenir/pseuds/avenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey could never forgive someone who had everything she ever wanted and threw it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found our roads

 

When Han gave her the gun, he gave her a promise too - that there would always be a place for her at his side, if she wanted it. A chance to escape from the tiny planet whose hopes held her hostage. 

She understood the way he had looked at her in the Falcon after Kylo became Ben. She wondered if he had looked at Ben like that once (knew he must have), but she couldn’t comprehend how Kylo had turned his back on this. How he had everything she ever wanted, yet in a moment, destroyed it on that catwalk while the sun was swallowed above them. 

They had saved the day in the end, but looking into Leia’s eyes when they stepped from the Falcon was worse than the pain she had felt over the destruction of the Hosnian system, the magnitude lost on a girl whose sky had only ever held one sun. Leia’s pain was tangible, and Rey could feel it in the way the woman’s fingers tightened against her back when they embraced, how her breaths hitched so slightly in her chest.

But when Leia pulled away she was as strong as ever, the Resistance’s steadfast General, and Rey could see the strength in her that Han had known and loved. She wondered if he’d seen something of those he’d loved in her too; a desert child with eyes wide and marvelling at the green beauty of Takodana from the Falcon.

The Resistance didn’t know her, but it loved her unconditionally. There was no mistrust in their eyes as they watched her bent over a Stormtrooper in the med-bay, their ace pilot at her side. There was no envy as they watched their General care for a girl who had only been with them for a day. Rey knew as the sun set on D’Qar that she would never long for Jakku’s heat or her rough AT-AT home. Where Ben Solo had left in search of power, she would stay for her family.

She had burned in the desert; a young slip of a thing gutting ships from battles bigger than she could ever imagine, and on a distant planet Kylo Ren had been loved.


End file.
